


Art inspired by Sink or Swim [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Sink or Swim [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingtheme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=endingtheme).
  * Inspired by [Sink or Swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648683) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



This fanart shows a scene from Endingthemes' fanfiction : Sink or Swim  
One where Erik and Charles kiss passionately in the kitchen.  
So for those who read this chapter, you will say : this is not exactly the same attitude as that described by the author ... um it's true !  
But I took this pose from an image that I saw in a manga and that made me immediately think of that scene (the passion here at that time , when they have the fundamental need to embrace and they cling to each other).  
Plus, I wanted to draw Charles in jeans and t-shirt too big for him !  
Also, I really like this story and I eagerly awaits the outcome !!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151018064303353735.jpg.html)


End file.
